


Promise me

by Doubtthestarsarefire



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubtthestarsarefire/pseuds/Doubtthestarsarefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire academy | The Hunger Games Crossover</p>
<p>Rose and Dimitri from district 2 are able to make it until the end of the 84th's Hunger Games. They are forced with the sudden realisation that they are the only two left.... and only one can survive and be crowned victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Gigi256 who inspired this short.

The arena was suddenly deserted of moving bodies. The ones that remained lay on the ground, static, almost lifeless, clearly oblivious to the fact that the sky that was just a few seconds ago pitch black, was now clearing or that the sound of the rain hitting the metal of the cornucopia had ceased. The lush forest caught the first rays of sunshine after being submerged into darkness, the green of the grass standing out from the white horizon, the details of the devilish scenery  coming to light almost revealing an oasis side to it, it was indeed an heavenly picture, that if one should turn their back could in fact kill you. As the light reached the two individuals still standing in the middle of the pool of corpses the details that stood out weren’t as idyllic and their surroundings. The blood still warm that quickly dried, staining her cheek, the deep cut that throbbed in his forehead mingled with some strands of his brown hair, slightly taking the pain away from the cut on his arm that he hadn’t even had time to pay attention to. Their quick and shallow breath, breaking the silence of the post-storm moment they faced themselves in.

He turned around suddenly, realising her presence, as if in a normal conscious state he would ever forget about her. But there in the heat of the battle, for a couple of seconds, it had happened, and a part of him hated himself for it. He gave a few large steps to her, holding her hands and forcing her to drop the knives she held. As they hit the damp grass, making no sound at all the cannon echoed in the vast air, overpowering anything that either of them may have said. One, two... Four time the canon made itself heard. While the sound of their heart beats slowed down, almost matching the powerful strokes his eyes trapped hers into a never-ending gaze. The silence set once more and the realization of something became as clear as the air between them. Their eyes never parting from one another, their mouths shut close, as if neither of them wanted to say out loud the screaming voices in their heads. They were the last two. _Only one must survive_.

He smiled, tenderly, rubbing up and down her arms trying uselessly to warm her up.

“We’re too cold to act right now, and we need food” her eyes suspiciously looking at him, knowing his character way too well, knowing he wouldn’t agree on a compromise, knowing he wouldn’t take that chance. “Why don’t you go and start a fire with some of the crates from the cornucopia while I go and get some food for the both of us?” his smile. His rare smile that at that moment wasn’t able to comfort her at all. That smile that at that moment couldn’t help but give her chills all over her body.

“Dimitri…” she let out, like a whisper, like a plea. He was already turning around in the direction of the fruit trees a few meters away, she gave one step forward. He stopped and turned around with a quizzical look, almost playful “What will we do?” her voice was broken, her eyes watery from the tension of the battle she had just been in, from the pressure of the choice they would have to make.

“Don’t worry Roza, we’ll find a way. We always find a way” before she had a change to revel once more in that smile he turned his back again. He was smiling a lot lately, she thought, thankful to be able to experience those smiles. She started to walk towards the metal structure, a hint of hopefulness couldn’t help but irradiate from her. He had always been able to give her faith, faith that everything would be alright. He walked towards the trees, his mind blank, his face stern.  She had always given him courage, courage to be a better man, courage to do the right thing. As they out distance between each other the spectators watched, on the edge of their seats as the game unfold on its last minutes, on the tragic apotheosis of the moment. He disappeared into the green background, taking out his hunting knife as he caught sight of something. She grabbed the wood from some forgotten crates and started to light a fire. The flames grew and inundated the space with a warm orange light, she pulled two metal boxes to the fire sitting on one of them. A hidden smile peeked from her lips. They would always find a way, they had promised each other that. She dropped her hunting knife on the grass, relaxing by the knowledge that she was alone. His knife cut through the branch and he huddled in his palm a couple of the purple coloured berries that weighted a ton on his hand.

He looked behind for a second. _Everything will be alright Roza, I promise._ She looked into the fire and closed her eyes, embracing the comforting warmth. The sound of a cannon echoed through the air immersing within her. She opened her eyes the sound pounding in her heart as she got up. Her body weight a ton. She took a step forward but was unable to walk, was unable to think.

“Rose Hathaway…”

She dropped to her knees.

“Is the victor…”

A scream left her lips, overpowering the mechanic voice that made itself heard.

“of the 84th Hunger Games.”

A pain grew from her stomach and filled her whole. It was killing her. Not her life, but her will to live. Her eyes stuff close, embracing the darkness and the emptiness she felt. She didn’t need to see it. She knew. Everything was going to be okay… _Not like this Dimitri… not like this._


End file.
